The Maximum Arrangement
by Avian loves FAX
Summary: Max Martinez and Nicholas 'Fang' Ride are to be married next year to combine the two family businesses. Fang is 19, was home schooled, and is now Max's 11th grade homeroom teacher. Max and Fang can not stand each other. What can change that. Martinez family: Max and Maya:16 Ella:14 Val:40 Jeb:42 Ride family: Fang:19 Iggy:16 Nudge:14 Anne:43 Carter:45 Ari is 20 and Max's bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

So this isn't really chapter 1, just saying...  
the original ideas came from JAMZD  
center;"and the pairings are  
Max/Fang  
Ella/Iggy  
Dylan/Maya  
Nudge/Gazzy  
Sam/Angel

The families are...  
The Martinez family:  
Max and Maya:16 (Identical twins)  
Ella:15  
Angel and Gazzy:14 (almost identical twins for obvious reasons)  
Val:40  
Jeb:42  
The Ride family:  
Fang:19  
Iggy:16  
Nudge:14  
Anne:43  
Carter:45

The others...  
Dylan Batchelder and Lissa Greenn:16  
Sam Batchelder:14  
Ari Walker:20 (Acts like Max's over protective older brother but is her personal body guard.)

Bad Guys are...Dylan Batachelder  
Maya Martinez  
Lissa Greenn

Okay. Done with that. Chapter 1(or 2 depending if you count this as 1 or not) coming soon.

~Maximum Everdeen  
P.S. I will answer questions left in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Here we go! So I'm going through a crazy stage of writers block. Sorry for the long wait  
Nudge: Why can't I do the disclaimer? I am perfectly capable of doing so. I think you should let me. You let Fang and he barley talks! I mean-**  
 **Me: This is why Nudge dose NOT do the disclaimer. Fang...**  
 **Fang: One, GET ME OUT OF HERE! Two, Avian owns nothing, and three, read her other story called** **Faximum Ride: Fang's Bite!**  
 **Angel: BT Dubs, Avian wants you to review! Bye!**

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride. If you call me that or anything other then Max, well, let's not go there. I am about to tell you my life story. So, in the beginning I was Max Martinez and I was 16. My best (and only) friend was Iggy Ride, the younger brother of my most hated enemy, Nicholas "Fang" Ride.

I had a twin sister, Maya. My younger sister, Ella, was 14. She is a mix of our parents. She has tan skin (like my mom, me, and Maya) with brown hair and dark blue eyes. Me and Maya are identical and look like our mother. We have brown hair with streaks of blond with eyes the color of melted milk chocolate. The other set of twins, Angel and Gazzy (14), look just like our dad. They have pale skin with bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

The Rides had made friends with all of us except me and Fang(19). He is just like his father, with pitch black hair and eyes so dark they look black. He has olive skin and insists that he wears only black because he likes it and he is not emo. His brother Iggy(16) is my best friend. He, like his mother, has pale skin and strawberry blond hair. His eyes are the color of the sky. Their sister, Nudge(14), was adopted. You can tell by her looks, though. She has mocha skin and brown frizzy hair. Her eyes are the most beautiful green you will ever see.

Now, my story starts on what I thought was the worst day of my life...

*I CONTROLL TIME AND SPACE BY GOING 5 YEARS INTO THE PAST!*

 _I was running. Fast. They were still chasing me. Wolves. "A oooohh" one of them howled. I was just starting to see sunshine up ahead. A clearing! I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Maybe I can get service. I started running even faster. All of a sudden I had no control. I was spectating myself from above. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. As the me that was running broke through the trees I realized there was no clearing, but a cliff. The girl running stopped for just seconds before jumping off the cliff. I tried to look away but couldn't. The girl snapped out wings. She flew away from the wolves. I watched as she was shot from the sky and the wolves morphed into ginning men._

 _The scene switched to the girl breaking out of a white room. That's when the alarms went off._

 _Brrrrring! Brrrrring! Brrrrring!_

I sat strait up in my lavender sheeted bed. I looked around my black and red room for the thing that freed me from that dream. I suddenly felt a chill down my back. _Maya._ Slowly, I tuned to my alarm clock to turn it off. Instead, I grabbed it, and in one quick motion I threw it at her and watched as it hit her right in the gut. Now, time for school.

 **I'm sorry for it being so short. I just had to put something up...**

 **Please review!**

 **~Avian loves FAX**


	3. AN

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been super busy with the start of the school year. After school starts, I will start updating on the weekends. Promise!**

 **~Avian loves Fax**


End file.
